


Earthbender

by FallenSoFar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoFar/pseuds/FallenSoFar
Summary: I saw this as a little animation, but since I can't draw this is what you get.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Earthbender

The boulder was too heavy to be moved by human hands. Astra knew it, and she was pretty sure Alex knew it, but the human agent persisted in throwing her entire weight onto the lever she'd wedged there. It didn't budge. Again. 

It had been amusing the first ten times, but what little light there had been in the cave was beginning to fade and that rock blocking the entrance was the only thing standing between Astra and dinner.

Astra suppressed a sigh when this latest effort ended with Alex kicking viciously at the chunk of gypsum. This was followed by a round of swearing as the agent discovered that rocks are indeed harder than human feet. Ironically, the painful action had actually managed to shift the barrier, albeit only minutely. Astra wisely decided not to mention this. Instead, she put on a small burst of speed, slipped behind Alex and slapped her hand down on the end of the makeshift lever. 

The rock flew swiftly through the air, smashing into the cavern wall with a reverberating crash. Astra reached out absently to steady Alex, who pouted but stepped closer when debris started to fall.

'I loosened that for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as a little animation, but since I can't draw this is what you get.


End file.
